Remembering Sunday
by Rainbowkiwii
Summary: Two souls can't resonate if one of them is dead...


This fic is loosely based on the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. Sorry if Soul seems slightly OOC.

* * *

Soul Eater Evans woke up in a cold sweat, his heart racing at the terrible nightmare he just had. Normally, he'd run to Maka for comfort, and she'd rub his head and tell him everything would be alright. But this time, Maka wasnt there. She would never be there again. And Soul knew this, but he refused to accept this fact. He knew that Maka died fighting the Kishin, and saved them all from a terrible fate. But it just wasn't fair. He slipped on his tennis shoes, and stumbled out to the apartment balcony, still partially buzzed from the trip to the bar. He caught his balance on the guard rail, and looked down at the quiet city below him. Tears threatened to escape his eyes as he recalled every time he had ever had with Maka.

"Dammit Maka... Just when I was getting the courage to tell you I loved you..." Soul whispered as a gentle summer night breeze hit him. He reflected on Sunday, the day of Maka's death. Now overwhelmed with emotion, he fell to his knees, sobbing quietly on the balcony. He regretted all the times he took her for granted. Regretted the times he put her down, told her she looked ugly, even if he was just kidding. In all reality, he got butterflies in his stomach when he was around her. While he was thinking and pondering everything he could've said or done in the past, something inside him snapped into place. It was the thought that maybe he could go to Lord Death, and convince him to somehow bring her back to see him, if only just for one minute. Surely a powerful being like him could somehow summon her spirit...

At this point, Soul was beyond reasoning. He had sprinted out of the apartment, and with tears clouding his vision, he ran all the way to the school with only one thought in mind. _I'm coming to see you, Maka._ he thought as he ran. He slowed down as he reached the doors of the school, and pushed them open, with a small sliver of hope left in his heart. He walked down the seemingly endless amount of hallways, just trying to get to Death. He finally made it to Death, who was still awake due to the recent defeat of the Kishin. Soul didn't really think about how crazy he was until Lord Death shouted at him, bringing him back to reality for a moment.

"For the love of the Shinigamis Mr. Evans, what are you doing in my office at 2:20 in the morning?" Death asked as he straightened up and put away whatever he was reading. Soul took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Forgive me, sir. I, I know this sounds crazy. But, Maka's death has hit me really hard, and she's been, uh, running through my dreams. As in, I can't stop thinking about her. So, I was wondering if there was a way that I could see her again..." Soul choked out, trying not to let tears escape his eyes. Lord Death was no longer angry. In fact, now he was almost remorseful. He looked back on his first love, and remembered the pain he had felt when he had to let go of his first lover. But the worst part was telling Soul the truth. The truth was, that there was no way to bring Maka back, even for just a minute. The closest way Soul could accomplish that was by getting another meister, and even then, it would still be a complicated process. But Soul refused to get another meister when asked about it while in the hospital yesterday. Death drew in a big breath and sighed sadly. Soul's heart sunk. He knew the answer from Death was going to be a negative one. Lord Death didn't even have to say a word, before the poor boy was sobbing at his feet. Immediately, flashbacks of doctors telling Soul that there was "no more they could do to save her" and him home alone in the rain came back. Then, even more flashbacks of the blast that knocked Maka back against the sharp rocks came, and he couldn't take it anymore. Everything was pointless. He ran out and looked up at the sky, which was clouded over. He then ran all the way home, and fell back asleep, wanting to forget the world. Unfortunately, another dream plagued his sleep. But this time, he could see Maka in his subconscious. She looked like she had on Sunday, but her eyes weren't bright and full of vim as they usually were. She wasn't smiling either. Soul was confused.

"Soul, I'm not coming back. You know that." she said with virtually no emotion in her voice. Soul was taken aback.

"I know that. I just... I'm having a hard time getting over you, is all." he said.

"Look Soul, I'll be blunt about it. You need to get over me, because I'm over you. I'm at home in the clouds now. You don't need to worry anymore." she said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"But you don't understand how much I need you! You were my partner! I can't live without you, Maka. Two souls cant resonate if one is dead." Soul said, looking away from her.

"Soul, I'll be fine. You'll move on and find another partner. You still want to be a Death Scythe, right?" Maka asked.

"Not if you're not there to witness all of your hard work." Soul mumbled, still looking away.

"I'll still be there Soul." she said with a small smile. Soul was confused.

"But how?"

"I'll be there, in your heart. I know it sounds cliché, but it's true." she said, smiling slightly wider. At that moment, Soul felt something he hadn't felt for a day now. Peace. He finally accepted that Maka was truly gone. Soul woke up at that instant, content enough to get dressed and go out into the morning sun. As he was walking, he looked up into the sky. He could almost feel Maka smiling down upon him.


End file.
